


But Sir, this is my Emotional Support Found Family Dynamic

by Amilia_Farem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Just a short collection of my sleepybois drabbles, One Shot Collection, Warnings in the notes before each one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilia_Farem/pseuds/Amilia_Farem
Summary: Just a collection of my SBI and Co drabbles from tumblr, featuring Pigman!Techno and dream smp imagines.
Kudos: 93





	1. Ghostbur

Ghostbur is not always seen.

He can be there with everyone, talk and laugh and build the country he always thought of as his.

But sometimes he goes away, and nobody watches him anymore.

Nobody watches him when he’s wind in the L'Mantree leaves. When he opens books about things he regrets he doesn’t remember and tears out the pages with memories he’s glad he forgot.

When he guards his son’s sleep at night, singing him lullabies that he remembers more vividly than his life in Pogtopia. Lullabies his father taught him, the ones he then sang to Fundy while he was still so young.

When he visits Techno, alone and so far away, and watches him work in the cold with his red gown wrapped tightly around his body to save warmth. Cold doesn’t bother Technoblade after getting used to it, so he shivers, surprised, when chill runs down his spine and his ears feel numb for a moment. He doesn’t hear Will whisper “I’m sorry, brother”. He doesn’t watch him leave.

Phil doesn’t watch him when he plays guitar for him while the older man covers the creeper holes in frustration, but Wilbur knows he hears, sees it in the way his father smiles, gentle and regretful.

Tommy doesn’t watch Ghostbur, but Ghostbur watches over him. Not the way god’s supposed to watch over him, because there doesn’t seem to be a god. But the way an older brother watches his younger - full of pride and mirth and concern. He’s always ready to show up if Tommy needs to see him again.

Ghostbur is not always seen. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t there.


	2. Welcome home, Tommy

Everything was going terribly wrong. Tommy just wanted to have some fun with a new friend, and it just had to end catastrophically. That was just his life now.

He thought now things would be just like they were before - before the L'Manburg, before all the wars and betrayal and death. When Wilbur was still alive and… sane, when they did whatever they wanted and felt like the world was theirs to own and change and live in.

But it seemed nothing would be the same anymore.

It was just a harmless prank - yes, it went a little overboard, and the fire was a bit excessive, but it was all in good fun. And George did sleep through every traumatic event, so teaching him a little lesson shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, right? Wrong.

Because Dream just had to intervene, like a little capricious God he was. Everybody watched him with judgment in their eyes, put on their Responsible Adult voices, and nobody seemed to care that he was still a child that just wanted to have fun. That most of them still were. As if the war shattered that, drew a line with a piece of glass between him and everyone he’s ever trusted. One by one. Everybody now in their neat little boxes.

The wind blew in Tommy’s face, his feet drowning in the deep snow, and he once again regretted not preparing better for this trip. It was a spur of the moment decision: after admitting to having committed the robbery, Tommy made up some excuse about getting leather for his “probation diary”, got to his house he put so much effort into building and packed up the necessities. Now he wished the necessities included a lot more winter clothes.

Suddenly he saw something on the horizon: a building, completely covered in snow and lit up by some torches that shone against the night sky. Barely able to move, very cold and hungry and angry, he went closer to the structure to try and find the entrance. He didn’t have to.

The snow from one of the walls fell down, revealing a massive black door. A figure in a gown appeared on the porch. The figure chuckled - humorless, resigned.

“Welcome home, Tommy. I hope you enjoy anarchy”.


	3. Just a zombie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood, Temporary Character Death

Techno was relaxing after a long day of farming, just playing with his dogs and humming to himself. He loved his potatoes, and caring for them was a thing the pigman greatly enjoyed, but sometimes just sitting on a porch and petting a fluffy animal seemed far more appealing.

Phil often laughed at him for being a kid with such a weird interest, but he supported Techno and brought home plenty of bones from his hunts for the potatoes to grow faster. He still dragged him to bed kicking and screaming when the pigman got too caught up in tending to his farm, but it was all out of love.

This time Phil went away to the caves and had been there for quite a long time. Techno wasn’t too worried though: the man always came back, sooner or later. If he did go away for long, Wilbur returned from his travels to visit for a while so the pigman wouldn’t feel alone. Techno liked his alone time, but he appreciated the company.

Techno’s ears perked up - he caught the familiar sound of the snow being stepped on and the thin layer of ice crushing under armored feet. He raised his hand and waved in lazy contentment.

But something wasn’t right.

Phil didn’t wave back.

The man continued walking towards the house, and the closer he got the more concerned Techno became. Phil’s shoulders were slumped, his walk unsteady, and the pigman cursed his bad eyesight - he really wanted to make sure everything was alright, but he didn’t want to scream and risk causing an avalanche.

Finally, he saw it: the splashes of red on the snow, following after Phil like a shadow. Techno jumped from the porch in alarm and rushed to the older man’s side.

“Hey, mate, how’s your day been?”

Phil’s voice sounded hoarse and breathless, and Techno winced involuntarily. He ducked under the man’s arm and threw his hand over his small shoulders, almost dragging Phil into the house.

“What happened?”

“Nothing extreme, son, just a baby zombie. Annoying little brats, they are.”

Phil chuckled, but Techno wasn’t amused at all: the man’s legs looked mauled, and he had a nasty wound on his chest, deep and oozing with dark blood.

“It’ll be fine; I just need to rest for a bit. G'night…”

Phil suddenly became a dead weight on Techno’s back and the pigman collapsed under it. He looked at the man’s face: it was extremely pale, even more so than usual, and his eyes were closed. He looked so relaxed, and Techno was anything but.

“Phil? Phil, wake up, you can’t sleep yet! Phil!

…Dad?”

Techno sat near Phil’s body for hours, until it dissolved into particles and disappeared. It took him two weeks to come back.

#############################

“Philza, run! Run, I’ll protect you!”

Techno flew out of the water and threw his trident at a zombie slowly moving towards the blond man standing in full netherite armor 30 blocks away.

Phil laughed warmly. “Of course you will, I’m not worried at all.”

The pigman finished the zombie in two swift blows, threw away its rotten flesh and came closer to the other man. Tommy, who was standing in the distance, started laughing hysterically, the way only Tommy does.

“Phil is already so old he can’t even defeat a zombie by himself, he has a pig to do it for him”

Wilbur put a hand on Techno’s shoulder and smirked, relaxed: “Don’t fret that much, Technoblade, it’s just a zombie”.

Techno smiled, distant and lost in cloudy memories.

“Yes. Just a zombie.”


	4. Tommy in the basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Swearing

Tommy came back from another successful hunt. Techno put a fresh dozen of gapples in the chest a while ago, and he wouldn't need that many of them, would he?  
He and Phil went to check on the turtle farm, so it was the perfect time to do some robbery. Tommy thought robbery never hurt anyone, and even if it did, the dirty pig deserved it anyway.

He's been living under Techno's house for a few weeks now, preparing for his own battles, getting ready to finally face Dream and get back his discs. Nobody suspected a thing: he hasn't heard a word from the green bastard, and his former ally kept unknowingly supplying Tommy with all the food and weaponry he could need.

It was quite warm down there for some reason, and he even decorated: photos of him and Tubbo were hanging on the walls, the prime log was still standing proudly in the corner, and life was good.

The boy heard footsteps and voices above: Techno and Phil were back. It was only the second time the older man visited and the pig seemed very excited about him being there.

"Even that walking piece of bacon has friends and I don't", Tommy thought bitterly, glancing at the pictures on the walls. Man, did he miss Tubbo. Maybe if the other boy visited him in Logsted...

Tommy shook his head to get rid of the dark thoughts that still visited him from time to time and started listening more closely to the voices upstairs: he didn't often leave his base, so the boy needed all the information he could get.

"... And have you heard the last L'Manburg news?", Tommy heard Phil ask.

"No, how could I have. I'm literally wanted there, bounty hunters everywhere", replied Techno.

Phil laughed. " As if that ever stopped you before. But since you don't know: Tubbo had some very unpleasant conversation with Dream. Nobody really knows what happened, but he hasn't been seen and Ranboo said he was hurt pretty badly, the poor guy"

Tommy's raised his head in alarm. Tubbo was hurt? Because of Dream? The boy jumped from his bed in outrage, not quite knowing what to do, but didn't think about the armor laying in a disorganized pile close to his feet. The metal clunked loudly and Tommy froze: there was no way no one heard that. And he was right.

"What the hell was that?", asked Phil, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, it was probably just Tommy being his clumsy self again. That child can't hold anything in his hands without dropping it immediately, I tell you"

What.

"What", Tommy whispered aloud.

"What?" Phil laughed disbelievingly, "Tommy? Since then is Tommy here?"

"Don't remember, honestly", said Techno indifferently. He was taking off his armor, judging by the noise. "Maybe a week or two?"

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He marched to the stairs and got up to the ground floor, meeting the shocked gaze of Phil and an unconcerned glance of the other man head-on.

"What the fuck? You knew? All this time, you knew I was here?"

It felt good to scream: he was too afraid of getting caught before so he tried to be quiet, but there was no reason for that anymore, was there?

"Tommy. You really thought I wouldn't notice all my stuff slowly disappearing? You really thought so, Tommy?" Techno raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

Tommy had so many questions and insults he could scream the pig to his face, but right now he needed one question answered.

"But... but why? Surely you could've kicked me out by now. Why haven't you?" His voice seemed too broken to his own ears, and he cleared his throat. "Answer me, Blade"

Techno chuckled and shook his head.

"Have you seen yourself, Tommy? You have nothing, your clothes look horrible. And you still don't wear shoes, even though I know for a fact you have them, I had at least two pairs that vanished a while ago!"

Phil seemed to finally come to himself after the boy's sudden appearance.

"Tommy, mate. Why didn't you say something sooner? I thought you had a new home and shit, and you're leaving in Techno's basement?" His voice sounded gentle.  
But Tommy was pissed.

"I hate you! Both of you!", he shouted, before storming down the ladder and barricading the entrance. He  
won't go down without a fight.

But a fight never started.

"Don't worry, Phil", he heard Techno say, "he'll come out eventually. Until then, he has gapples, and I put some more wood in the oven just this night so that brat won't freeze to death. He'll be fine".

Tommy didn't sleep that night: he was far too aware of the warmth of the oven seeping through the walls.


	5. Pigman!Techno

1\. I imagine little piglin Tehno following Phil around the Nether because he had a piece of golden armor on him. Imagine Phil talking to him about all his plans thinking he doesn’t understand.

I imagine Phil running out of food and saying, more to himself than to the little creature, “well, I think it’s time to go”, and choking on air when the piglin says “don’t”.

I imagine them talking about Techno’s parents, about the life in the Nether, about the gold that seems so appealing to the piglin because his parents didn’t have time to give him his very first golden nugget.

I imagine Phil taking Techno to the Overworld and gifting him a beautiful golden crown, “since I thought it would be better than a simple nugget”. Techno staring at it in awe, feeling something warm inside and thinking it’s the effects of the atmosphere on him since he never felt that way before.

I imagine Techno putting on the crown that’s a touch too big for his head and smiling. I imagine Phil warmly smiling back.

2\. Techno is breaking a fever. He read about it one time but thought it only happened to the Overworld natives. He hopes it’s a fever though, because otherwise he’d think someone replaced his blood with lava, and there is no surviving that.

Everything is fuzzy and he’s shaking, the piglin’s vision blurring around the edges. Phil went to look for supplies awhile ago and hasn’t yet come back, so Techno is left to fight the illness on his own.

His body hurts: the piglin lies down on the bed Phil prepared for him and tries to sleep, hoping it’ll get better after a while.

It doesn’t.

“Techno, I found a ravine nearby, do you want to go… Techno? What’s wrong?”

The piglin mumbles “I’m okay”, but Phil doesn’t seem to hear him. He strides over to the child’s bed and touches his forehead only to take his hand back with a pained hiss.

“Ow, Techno, you’re burning up! I think you have a fever, my man”

“Glad to hear I’m not dying”, Techno answers hoarsely, feeling just a little better when the older man smiles a bit, before curling in on himself near an already familiar presence and losing consciousness.

He wakes up disoriented and confused, but feeling much better. His crown is lying on the table where Phil is now sitting, turning the pages of an old-looking book.

That’s when he sees it: his skin. The sandy shade it was earlier is gone: now it’s bright pink and tender-looking, like it was just scrubbed clean. He touches his head in wonder: his long ears are gone, instead replaced with small ones that press close to his temples.

Phil turns to look at the newly awakened child.

“Good morning, Techno. It seems you’re doing better than yesterday”, the older man smiles tentatively, “Have you ever heard about pigmen?”

3\. Things Techno remembers about the Nether:

Heat. Constant, overwhelming, the type of heat that swallows you whole and never releases it’s hold.

The color red, pleasant to the pigman’s eye but boring after a while.

Gold, shining, calling to his very nature, but yet unattainable.

The screams of ghasts, the threat of wither skeletons on his tail, the safety of naturally formed caves in the walls.

Books - torn, fallen apart, with pages crumbling from the high temperatures. He remembers following scary, dangerous-looking humans from the Overworld, sneaking books from their bags, eagerly listening to every word, learning and repeating sounds under his breath. Books are good, he thinks. Sometimes even better than gold.

Things Techno knows in the Overworld:

Chill - comfortable, somehow soothing. Phil was worried about the temperatures at first, but cold doesn’t bother the pigman. Sometimes he wonders why.

Colors, bright and fascinating, distracting, everywhere he looks - Phil names them all for him one by one, and the names seem so fitting that the pigman can’t stop repeating them even when the older man starts laughing at him, saying sorry but not looking like he means it.

Love - now Techno knows what it is, the word written in his books so often, that warmth he sees Phil laugh, the relief he feels when the man walks away but always comes back. It reminds him of the Nether - not the temperatures, but the person, someone who was there but now isn’t, someone he now knows is called “a father”.

A pale boy, with lips turned blue and shaking all over, laying in the snow in nothing but a thin leather jacket and a torn pair of pants. Phil’s concerned voice as he touches the stranger’s brown curls:

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere warm, little one”.


	6. Tubbo's Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Suicide Mention, Suicidal Thoughts

Tubbo slowly regained consciousness, raised his head and stretched, moving the sore muscles. He didn't notice falling asleep, but three sleepless days would probably do that to a person.

He dozed off in his chair, not having the energy or motivation to walk to bed, and now his back and neck were throbbing painfully.

Then he saw it: a silhouette near the window of someone crouched and trying to become one with the wall. Tubbo's hand jerked to the ax strapped to his belt and he raised the weapon, ready to attack the intruder.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Just then the storm clouds in the sky parted, letting the small growing moon shine through the window. The figure of the boy's uninvited guest was glowing, pale and almost translucent.

Tubbo let out a pained sigh, almost whine in a whisper:

"...Tommy?"

The figure was silent, watching... as if judging him. He wanted to reach out and touch, but he didn't dare. Memories flashed before him: the exile, the one time he visited Logsted but didn't even speak to his best friend, the dirt tower, looming and damning. Tears started collecting in the corners of his eyes and fall down his cheeks, but he didn't notice. The only thing the boy could think about was this... vision, a hallucination of the most important person in the world that he didn't save, that he failed to help when he was at his lowest point.

"Tommy, I'm sorry... I wanted to help you, I swear, please. I'm so sorry...."

Tubbo was sobbing loudly, openly, feeling so desperate and guilty it was physically painful.

"I can... I can go with you. Screw this country, screw everything! I miss you. If I have the chance to meet you again..."

The figure darted across the room and fell on its knees before the boy's feet.

"No no no, don't you dare, Tubbo. You did what you thought was right, I could never blame you. I miss you too, man, so so much"

Tubbo was shaking with this crushing, overwhelming sadness. He didn't deserve these words, he let his best friend down and now he was dead, gone forever, and he could do nothing because it was too late.

He felt a hand in his head, petting it awkwardly and a little too strongly. Tired after all the nights he spent awake, drained physically and emotionally, the boy relaxed into the touch.

"You're so warm... You were always so warm when you were alive."

The vision twitched but continued threading its fingers through his hair. It whispered "I'm sorry" over and over, and Tubbo closed his eyes completely.

"You have nothing to be sorry for..." was the last thing he said before falling asleep.

Tommy raised from his knees, now sore from the fall and having to support his weight for all this time. He saw two figures through the window, dressed in long capes, one of them wearing a crown.

"Phil's with me, Tommy, we need to go", the crowned figure whispered, "Have you found the disc?"

Tommy looked over to the chest where he knew the disc was and shook his head.

"No, he probably put it somewhere else. Sorry, Techno."

"We don't have time to look for it anywhere else, the dawn is soon. Come on, we'll come back for it"

"Yes," whispered Tommy, glancing once again at the sleeping figure of a boy in front of him, "we will."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr, if anyone needs it: t0tallyspine


End file.
